Sweet Uniting
by NonieBee
Summary: This has the same OC from my "Reuniting Series" but in 3z universe. Nanami's adopted daughter Rei has been acting strange since she started as a senior at Gintama High. So Nanami teams up with Rei's Homeroom teacher Ginpachi to investigate the girls new delinquent activities. GinpachixOC May change T rating later


**HEYA** this is a 3z version of my GinxOC story "Reuniting series" (i promis its not as long)  
I just want to say how this story started  
it started when i said to my awesome friend sisi427 "if nana was in the 3z universe she would totes be a mum of a student" that statement seemed to trigger a frenzy of ideas and BAM new story

Disclaimer: i disclaim gintama and the canon characters, i also disclaim a bunch o the ideas coz they came from the wonderful Sisi427!

* * *

Nanami always wanted to be a mother, always had been told she would be a good mother. But the only chance she got was taken away by a car accident. When an old friend suggested she adopt she refused. In her mind she didn't _DESERVE_ to be a mother. After what she did to her unborn child, did she deserve to make her dream a reality?

Nanami's ex boyfriend had run out on her when he found out she was pregnant, she then lost that same pregnancy in a car accident soon after. The accident caused major internal injury, leaving her unable to bare children again. She was barely the start of her adult life at 18, but to her it was the end of her life as a woman. She had nothing left she was alone...

And yet fate seemed to take pity on her, and sent her a child a year later. A beautiful girl.

Rei was a tiny thing, a tiny 7 year old girl hiding by Nanami's car, in a sheltered carpark near the café she worked at. The small girl was shuddering, drenched; she had been caught in the sudden downpour.  
Of course Nanami, being the motherly person she was, took pity on the girl and took the girl home with her.  
After finding she was an orphan she couldn't help but adopt her, she found herself attached to the small girl, as she could see herself in the child's features.  
After adopting Rei Nanami found herself to be more complete, she felt like she could live again. Just like that she had her family, her dream. She thought nothing could tear her down... that is until Rei was a senior at Gintama High...

"**MUM NO!** I'm not wearing that jacket! It's _uncool_!" Rei screamed at her adopted mother.  
"But hun', it's school uniform! You _HAVE_ to wear it!" Nanami frowned at the girl, "And you're right it is uncool, its WARM. It's chilly in the mornings, please wear it, you don't have to wear it all day just-"

Once again she was having this argument, last time it was about the bento.  
**"NO MUM!** It's not cool to have home-made bento from your mother! ALL my friends buy theirs at the store."  
"Then say you made it! I don't want you living off the junk at the store!"  
"But _Muuuuuum!_"  
Some times it was the other way round.  
"No Rei! you can't wear those stockings to school!"  
"But Mum, they are _cool!_"  
"I don't care if they are cool, you can't wear fluoro pink stockings. I bought you navy blue ones so wear them!"  
Once again she had the same outcome to this argument; Loss.

"Whatever!" Rei rolled her eyes as she swung her bag over her shoulder and turned towards the door, "If you like it so much _YOU_ wear it!" And with that she left. Nanami could do nothing to stop her, she had to get ready for work.

***ding***  
Ginpachi glanced up at the bell attached to the door he opened, he hadn't noticed it until it sounded, it startled him slightly. He wasn't usually this jumpy, it's just he hadn't been able to get his daily morning dose of sugar. First he realized the strawberry milk in his fridge was off, then that he was out of fruit-loops, he had run out of lollipops and to top it off his stash of chocolate was gone. The thing is he was the only one who knew where it was, he must have drunk too much last night then eaten it before passing out... That would also explain the migraine.  
So as he was short of time and had to be at work by... uh ... 10 minutes ago, he stopped by a small café he hadn't been to before, hoping to find something quick and sweet.  
"Welcome," a cheerful voice greeted him and he looked up to see a dark haired woman smiling at him, "Can I get you anything?"  
"Uh, yeah something sweet," Ginpachi averted his gaze and ran a hand through his silver locks.  
"Anything in particular?" The woman chirped cheerfully, "or do you want me to pick something out for you," she gave the man a wink and he averted his gaze again.  
"I'll trust you to pick out something good," Ginpachi smirked and made his way over to the nearby drinks fridge, "anything with a high glucose level."  
"Okay then," the woman chuckled slightly as she placed something in a paper bag with a pair of tongs.  
After adding a carton of strawberry milk, the woman gave him the total and he paid for it. He guessed his morning wasn't too bad after all, that woman serving him was HOT!  
After the transaction was complete Ginpachi exited the shop and got on his moped, he decided he would wait until he got to school before he ate whatever the woman had chosen.

When Rei arrived at class she found that her home room teacher hadn't arrived yet. Awesome! That meant she could socialize before he got there. She made her way over to the back of the class, she was practically skipping.  
"Hey," she greeted her friend Matako. The girl was sitting on a desk in front of her crush, Shinsuke-kun. Rei didn't know what the blond saw in him, he was creepy. Not just that, he didn't really care about anything, he just liked to destroy, whatever that means.  
"Hey," Matako smiled at her for a moment, "I was just telling Shinsuke-kun about what my dad did yesterday. The idiot bought me a "_Zbox one"_, can you believe it?!" The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head as if it was the most horrible thing in the universe, "Like, what the _hell_ makes him think I'd want _THAT_?! Everyone knows that the "Zony ps4" is better! What's _worse_ is he got me some crappy pony riding game to go with it. That's like _sooo gross_!"  
"Wow really? That's horrible," Rei went along with the blond's words. In truth if she had been given something like that she would probably be happy(pony game excluded), but her mum didn't have enough money to buy something that expensive. While thinking about it she started to scan the chattering groups of students, looking for a certain someone.  
"Bansai-kun isn't here yet," Matako informed her friend with a knowing look. Her words resulted in a flustered look from the dark haired girl.  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Rei stuttered as she started twiddling her finger in her hair, her face growing warm, "Why wo-would you tell me that? Why would I care about that?"She defended with a red face.  
"Come on Rei, just admit it. You _LIIIIKE_ him."  
Much to Rei's relief the teacher walked in saving her from having to answer.  
"Okay shut up now brats and get to your seats!" Ginpachi yelled as he walked in, "I've got a hang over and low blood sugar. Piss me off and I'll give you so much homework you wont be able to do your crazy teenage mating ritual shit."  
"You're just jealous 'cause we can still do that type of stuff," A sandy haired boy spoke in a monotone voice, "an old fart like you probably can't even get it up."  
"_Shuddup_ Souichiro-kun!" Ginpachi snapped from his place behind his desk, "And for your information I'm 28! I have absolutely _no_ trouble with my plumbing **THANK YOU**!"  
"Sensei!" A red haired girl put her arm in the air, when Ginpachi snarled a 'what!?' she continued, "Are you gonna give him extra homework? If so please make it really hard!"  
"Of course I am! And you get some too." Ginpachi ranted as he put his feet up on the desk and started opening the paper bag the woman from the shop had given him, "I'm gonna give you the hardest freaking work I can find! It's gonna make yo-" He trailed off as he saw what was inside the bag. It was a delicious looking slice of strawberry cake. His mouth watered at the sight, he didn't hesitate before scarfing the dessert down. Mmmmm, it was tasty. He would have to go back to that shop some time soon, it had tasty food and a nice view behind the counter.

* * *

**HEYA PPL** im rly sorry i didnt mean to start a new story but it just kinda happened, i wont give up on my other stories i promis its just i thort sinse im writing this anyway i might as well post it :3  
anyhoo i hopy you enjoyed it so far.

**please review!**


End file.
